Trust And Betrayal
by Sabaku Yusvirades
Summary: Pertemuan yang tak pernah di duga. Dendam, kebenaran, dan kasih sayang menjadikan mereka sepasang suami-istri tanpa tahunya akan hal pengkhianatan./"Kita memang hidup dalam rasa sakit yang tak akan pernah hilang, walau begitu kita akan tetap menjadi satu."/ SastuTema fic./ Bad summary/ Rnr please?


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Story is mine

Warnings: Typo(s), ooc, chara death, alur berantakan and others

**Note: Tokugawa Era menurut bangsa jepang, dimana para samurai hidup dan masih sangat banyak pembantaian dan pembunuh bayaran. Disini, Sasuke juga Temari dan tokoh lainnya memakai kimono baik wanita maupun pria. **

Happy reading minna..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TRUST AND BETRAYAL**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku sudah mendengar kabar baik tentangmu, Shikamaru."

"Apa maksudmu, Asuma-_san_?"

"Kau akan menikah bulan depan kan?"

Shikamaru menampakkan senyumnya sambil menggaruk kepala nya dengan kikuk. Ia mengangguk pelan. Kata-kata Asuma mengingatkannya pada sosok wanita pirang berkimono hitam dengan motif bunga sakura; wanita yang satu bulan ke depan akan sah menjadi istrinya. Malam yang tenang ini, entah kenapa ia sangat merindukan sosok wanitanya itu.

"Kau sangat beruntung, Shikamaru."

"Tapi aku hanya merasa tak enak hati. Mengapa aku dapat berbahagia saat banyak orang yang menderita."

"Bodoh. Apa yang kau katakan? Dunia memang sudah dalam keadaan yang kacau kan? Dan selalu begitu."

Mereka berdua kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju pertemuan yang di adakan di kuil Nagano dengan klan Akimichi. Sebuah lampu tangan yang dibawa Shikamar sedikit menerangi perjalanan mereka dan membuat warna kimono mereka hanyalah samar-samar warna saja.

"Sarutobi Asuma, Shikamaru nara kau kah itu?"

Langkah kaki Shikamaru dan Asuma terhenti kala seorang pria dengan rambut hitam berdiri di depannya dengan tatapan yang tajam. Mata pria itu hitam kelam, sangat menyeramkan dan berkilat penuh dengan dendam. Pria berwajah dingin itu datang dengan tebaran bunga plum merah disekitarnya. Di pinggang pria itu terdapat dua buah katana yang terlindungi oleh sarungnya.

"Aku membawa surga untuk kalian berdua."

"_Shikaku*_." Shikamaru menarik tangannya, mengeluarkan pedangnya yang kini tersampirkan di pingganggnya. Ia mempersiapkan nyalinya untuk bertarung kali ini.

"Tidak Shikamaru! Kau tidak boleh mati saat ini!"

Shikamaru terperanjat kaget. Benar juga! Sebentar lagi ia akan menikah dengan wanita idamannya, dan ia tidak boleh mati saat ini. Tapi dilihat dari penampilan pria didepannya yang telah memegang sebilah katana, Shikamaru menilai bahwa pria itu bukanlah pria biasa dengan matanya yang berkilat merah. Ia melirik Asuma sebentar, dan ia sedikit bernafas lega karena ia tahu bahwa Asuma yang notabene adalah pamannya dan juga yang melatihnya ilmu pedang bukanlah seorang samurai yang—

JRASH.

Belum sempat Shikamaru bependapat, matanya terbelalak ketika melihat si pria tak dikenal itu menghujamkan pedang panjang miliknya diantara rongga-rongga tubuh Asuma yang terlihat sama terbelalak kagetnya dengan Shikamaru. Pria yang tak dikenalnya itu memutar pedangnya dengan pelan. Darah tercirat di seluruh jalanan itu, mengalir dan keluar dari tubuh Asuma.

Asuma mati dengan tragis.

Dan pandangan tajam dari si pria tak dikenalnya kini beralih kepada Shikamaru.

_Sialan._

TRANG.

Terdengar suara aduan pedang antara pedang pria yang telah membunuh Asuma dengan pedang milik Shikamaru. Shikamaru masih mampu untuk menahan serangannya yang terasa sangat sulit untuk dihindari. Gerakan-gerakan pria tak dikenal itu sungguh cepat bagai petir, hingga tak terlihat jelas oleh mata. Jika saja Shikamaru menangkisnya, dapat dinilai itu hanya dapat kebetulan saja.

"Aku tidak akan mati sekarang. Aku tidak mau mati!"

_TEMARI._

Bayangan Temari; sosok wanita yang akan menjadi istri sah Shikamaru mulai mengelebat. Bayangan dimana Temari sedang merangkai bunga yang memang adalah hobinya, tersenyum hangat kepadanya yang semakin mengukir indah wajahnya yang cantik. Rambut pirangnya yang disanggul rendah seperti menyambut kehangatan bagi Shikamaru tersendiri.

_TEMARI._

Ia ingat ketika ia mengatakan bahwa ia akan kembali ke Kyoto pada Temari, dan membiarkan wanita itu tersenyum dan mempercayai omongannya. Ia membiarkan wajah Temari yang terukir senyum ketika dirinya mengatakan pada Temari bahwa ia akan kembali pada Temari.

_TEMARI._

JRASH.

Satu tebasan dari sang pembunuh dilesatkan pada Shikamaru dan membuat tubuh Shikamaru di bagian perutnya luka bergaris horizontal yang panjang dengan darah yangsemakin memancar keluar dari dalam tubuh Shikamaru. Shikamaru terbatuk. Mulutnya mengeluarkan darah. Sakit sekali rasanya.

"Ugh.."

Satu tebasan lainnya yang menyilang di bagian tubuh Shikamaru dilesatkan oleh sang pembunuh dan membuat luka di tubuh Shikamaru semakin besar, darah pun semakin membanjiri tanah itu.

"Aku tidak akan mati!"

JRASH.

Shikamaru dan pria tak dikenalnya sama-sama menghunuskan pedangnya. Shikamaru yang sudah dalam keadaan lemah tak mampu lagi menggenggam pegangan pedangnya dengan kuat dan alhasil pedangnya hanya mengenai dahi pria berwajah dingin itu. Tapi tidak dengan Shikamaru. Hujaman pedang yang sangat kuat dari pria yang tak dikenalnya ini membuat Shikamaru semakin tak berdaya. Ia tak bisa bergerak sama sekali dan kaku sekali rasa nya untuk bergerak.

Sebagai _hitokiri_*yang hebat, luka di dahi nya ini..

_Kenapa?_

Shikamaru yang sudah tergolek lemas di tanah berusaha membuka matanya kembali. Ia berusaha menggapai bunga plum merah yang berceceran di tanah. Bunga dapat mengingatkannya pada sosok Temari, sang calon istri.

"..Tema—"

JRAK.

Pedang dihunuskan tepat di bagian tenggorokkan Shikamaru sehingga kini Shikamaru benar-benar tak bisa berkutik. Shikamaru meregang nyawa dengan tragis. Ia pun tak sempat untuk menggapai Temari.

"Sasuke, kau terluka?" Pria bernama Naruto yang memang teman dekat Sasuke; nama pria yang berhasil membunuh Shikamaru dan Asuma tampak datang bersama teman-temannya. Ia kemudian memeriksa denyut nadi satu per satu dari jasad Shikamaru dan Asuma.

"Tak masalah."

"Heran ada orang yang dapat melukaimu. Apa target kali ini hebat?"

"Tidak, hanya keras kepala." Sasuke mengelus dahi nya pelan. Darah mulai mengucur menuju dagu dan menetes ke tanah.

"Seperti biasa, kau melakukan tugas ini dengan baik, Sasuke."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk pelan untuk menanggapi ucapan Naruto.

**#**

Sasuke membasahi dirinya dengan air dari sumur. Membiarkan semuanya hanyut bersama air yang menuju entah kemana. Dirasakannya dari luka ini, terasa sangat ganjil. Ada sesuatu yang aneh dari luka pertamanya saat ini. Darah dari luka kecilnya ini pun terus mengucur.

Sasuke tiba-tiba teringat perkataan gurunya dulu.

_Pedang Kusanagi ini adalah pedang untuk melindungi yang lemah. Tidak untuk bertarung._

Tapi Sasuke menggunakan pedang peninggalan guru nya ini sebagai alat untuk membunuh dan balas dendam. Melindungi yang lemah? Ia bahkan tak mempunyai seorangpun untuk dilindungi karena ia hanyalah seorang pembunuh bayaran.

_Kau sudah kuajarkan Senbon Kusanagi. Kau tak boleh menggunakan teknik itu kecuali kau dalam keadaan terdesak. Itu dapat membahayakan tubuh kecilmu. Luka yang dibuat oleh teknik Senbon Kusanagi tak dapat dihilangkan._

Apakah luka di dahi nya ini yang dimaksud oleh sang guru? Ia tidak percaya.

Sasuke mengelus dahinya pelan. Darah masih menyusuri garis wajahnya.

**#**

"Lama tak berjumpa Sasuke, Naruto." Hatake Kakashi; pria yang selama ini menjadi tumpuan hidup bagi Sasuke dan Naruto menyambut kedatangan Sasuke dan Naruto di _dojo_ miliknya. Ia mempersilakan Sasuke dan Naruto untuk meminum segelas _ocha_ hangat bersamanya dan duduk di tatami.

Sasuke dan Naruto menunduk sebagai rasa hormat mereka pada Kakashi.

"Ada juga yang melukaimu?" Ucap Kakashi sambil meneguk pelan _ocha_ nya.

"Aku ceroboh."

Kakashi tersenyum singkat di balik masker yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Bagaimana hasilnya?"

"Seperti biasa, Sasuke membunuh lawannya dengan hebat, mereka adalah Shikamaru dan Asuma kan?"

Kakashi mengangguk.

"Ada satu tugas lain untukmu. Hari ini, aku ada pertemuan dengan klan Inuzuka. Dapatkah kau datang bersamaku?"

"Aku menolak. Aku hanyalah seorang pembunuh bayaran. Dan tugasku adalah membunuh yang menjadi targetmu. Terima kasih atas penawarannya. Jika tidak ada kata lain, aku permisi." Sasuke kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan menggeser pintu dojo milik Kakashi dan meninggalkan Kakashi dan Naruto yang masih duduk.

"O-oi Sasuke!"

Kakashi melihat punggung Sasuke yang pergi meninggalkan dojo. Ia tahu benar ketika ia membawa Sasuke untuk menjadi pengikutnya sama seperti Naruto yang sampai saat ini masih setia menjadi pengikutnya. Ia ingat saat Sasuke berumur 15 tahun yang sedang menebas pohon beringin dengat lesatan pedang yang sama sekali tak tertinjau oleh mata telanjang.

_Pria itu.._

**#**

Sasuke mengejar targetnya kali ini hingga sang target ketakutan dan berlari dengan terpontang-panting dimana ia sampai di sebuah jalan buntu. Dan Sasuke tepat berada di belakangnya. Sasuke menunjukan _kusanagi _miliknya dan tatapan yang sangat menyeramkan.

JRASH.

Dihujamkannya _kusanagi_ miliknya tepat di jantung sang target. Saat itu pula, target nya meregang nyawa dengan darah yang memenuhi jalan buntu itu.

CLAK.

_Luka di dahi ini.._

Sasuke memegang dahi nya yang terasa basah dan dilihatnya, tangannya kini terdapat darah. Tepatnya berasal dari dahinya. Seketika goresan di dahi nya mengeluarkan darah. Darah kembali mengucur, dan berakhir di dagu Sasuke. Setiap luka ini mengeluarkan darah, rasa perih selalu berdenyut di daerah dahi nya.

**#**

"Temari!"

Seorang wanita bernama Sakura menggeserpintu kamar Temari dengan kasar. Tidak perlu sopan santun karena Sakura adalah teman dekat Temari. Tapi untuk kali ini, tidak biasanya Sakura menggeser pintu kamar Temari dengan kasar. Ia mendapatkan Temari sedang duduk bersimpuh dan membelakangi Sakura.

"Ada apa Sakura?"

"Shikamaru.."

"Aku tahu Sakura."

"Temari."

Sudah lama Sakura berada di ambang pintu kamar Temari tapi tidak satu detik pun Temari membalikan badannya. Sakura tahu, Temari pasti sangat terpukul mendengar kabar kematian Sasori yang beberapa hari kedepan akan sah menjadi suaminya.

Tapi tak ada isak tangis yang terdengar dari Temari.

"Aku butuh waktu untuk sendiri, Sakura."

Sakura berpikir jernih. Tak ada hak untuk menolak keinginan Temari.

"Aku turut berbelasungkawa untukmu."

"Terima kasih."

Sakura menutup pintu Temari dengan menggeser nya pelan. Berdiri mematung sesaat di depan pintu kamar Temari. Ia yakin Temari akan baik-baik saja dan kembali seperti semula. Sakura ingat, kehilangan kedua orangtua Temari telah membuat Temari tegar. Dan kehilangan Sasori pun, Temari tak akan rapuh, mungkin.

**#**

Temari menangis tanpa isakan.

Ia berusaha menahan isakannya agar tak keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

Merasakan kepedihan dan kehancuran hati nya mendengar Shikamaru telah meninggalkannya. Ia berpikir sebelumnya bahwa pernikahannya dengan Shikamaru akan menjadi awal yang bahagia baginya dan Shikamaru. Dan hal itu tak menjadi kenyataan. Realita nya berbalik 180 derajat.

Ia tak punya apa-apa lagi dalam hidupnya kecuali di _okiya _yang masih mau menampungnya.

Temari teringat sesuatu. Pisau dengan sarungnya yang terukir huruf-huruf kanji asal Jepang dikeluarkan Temari dari balik kimononya. Ia menatap nanar pisau; satu-satunya barang yang diberikan Shikamaru untuknya.

Temari berdiri dan berjalan menuju patung Buddha yang berada di kamarnya dengan ukuran sedang. Sekitar patung Buddha itu, terdapat lilin-lilin yang menjadi penghias tempat ibadah di kamar Temari ini.

Matanya hijau pekatnya tak berhenti menitikan air.

Ia mengeluarkan pisau itu dari sarungnya.

Perlahan, Temari membuka matanya yang terasa sembab.

"Rasa nya sangat sakit ketika aku kehilangan seseorang lain yang berharga bagiku, _Kami-sama_."

Tetesan airmata Temari mulai mengenai lantai kayu kamarnya.

"Aku merasakan dendam kuat yang menggebu dalam dadaku."

Tangan putih nya bergetar tak kala ia semakin menggenggam pisau itu dengan erat.

"_Kami-sama_, aku tahu mimpiku itu membawa bencana bagiku dan Shikamaru."

Temari teringat mimpi nya dua hari yang lalu dimana ia berusaha menggapai bunga plum merah, tetapi tak pernah ia dapatkan.

"Aku bersumpah….."

CLAK.

Diwaktu yang sama, darah mulai mengucur kembali untuk kesekian kali nya di dahi Sasuke. Ia segera menuju kamar mandi dan membasuh lukanya dengan air hangat. Diambilnya handuk keccil, lalu ia tempelkan sejenak di dahinya yang terus mengeluarkan darah.

"Kenapa lagi lukamu?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Padahal hanya sebatas goresan kecil. Tapi,"

"Tak apa Naruto."

Naruto hanya menghembuskan nafas berat. Ia memaklumi sifat Sasuke yang memang seperti itu dan tidak mau membuat semuanya menjadi masalah. Naruto hanya memperhatikan Sasuke dalam diam. Baginya, ini juga aneh.

**#**

Sasuke dan Naruto berjalan di tengah keramaian Kyoto. Mereka mencoba mencari berbagai informasi disana untuk targetnya kali ini.

"Nanti malam, oke?"

Sasuke mengangguk pelan.

"Akatsuki!"

Sasuke dan Naruto bersembunyi di sebuah gang sempit. Akatsuki adalah kelompok pembunuh yang didirikan oleh Madara yang terdiri dari beberapa orang. Jangan diragukan, walaupun hanya beberapa orang kelompok pembunuh Akatsuki ini adalah yang terkuat. Mereka adalah samurai, pembunuh berdarah dingin.

"Aku mencium bau darah," ucap seorang pria berambut hitam yang bernama Yahiko.

"Orochimaru-_san_, kau tidak banyak membunuh orang kan? Mungkin itu bau dari pedangmu." Timpal seorang pria yang berjalan disebelah Orochimaru, Tobi.

"Kalau kau memang patut disebut bagian dari Akatsuki, coba kau deteksi dengan benar."

"Ya ya."

Kelompok Akatsuki itu berjalan menjauh dari tempat Naruto dan Sasuke bersembunyi.

"Cih, mereka itu sombong sekali."

Naruto menyilangkan tangannya.

"Aku mencium parfum,"

"Tepatnya bau bunga sakura yang mekar di padang pasir."

"Aku tidak tahu kau sudah tidak asing dengan wangi ini."

Bola mata hitam Sasuke jatuh pada sosok wanita berkimono hitam dengan motif bunga sakura. Di pinggangnya terikat obi berwarna merah. Wanita itu hanya menatapnya sekilas.

Sasuke membuang mukanya.

"Yah, aku pergi dulu. Sampai nanti."

Sasuke mengangguk.

Sekali lagi, ia ingin melihat sosok wanita yang tadi berdiri di seberang jalannya. Tapi wanita itu sudah menghilang.

_Siapa?_

**#**

JRASH.

Dan lagi-lagi, malam datang dimana ketika Sasuke membunuh target yang diminta oleh Kakashi. Jasad dari korban jatuh ke sungai menyebabkan air sungai menjadi merah seperti darah. Enath hanyut kemana pria malang tersebut.

"Oi Sasuke."

Sasuke hanya menengok kebelakang, itu Naruto.

"Akhir-akhir ini, kau hebat. Membiarkan korban tak merasakan sakit."

Sasuke mengangguk pelan.

"O-oi! Itu berdarah lagi!"

Sasuke mengusap dahinya pelan dan darah kini tampak di tangannya. Matanya terbelalak kaget.

"Uhm, ada rumor yang bilang bahwa ("Jika luka yang diberikan pedang oleh seseorang dengan kebencian yang kuat, sampai dendamnya terbalaskan.") entah kau mau percaya atau tidak tapi dilihat dari luka goresan di dahimu yang tak seberapa itu,"

"Luka? Kebencian yang kuat?"

"Yah, tapi itu hanya rumor. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan." Ujar Naruto tersenyum.

**#**

Naruto berjalan untuk menceritakan kabar menarik dan tak salah jika ia memberitahu Sasuke akan hal ini. Dicari nya sosok Sasuke, ternyata pria itu sedang berada di dapur dan membasuh lukanya dengan air hangat.

"Masih belum juga?"

"Hn."

"Aku dengar, pertemuan Kakashi-_san_ dan Inuzuka Kiba yang diadakan di kuil Shiba buruk." Naruto bercerita sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di tembok dan melipat kedua tangannya.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Mereka berdebat hebat."

Sasuke mengentikan aktivitasnya sebentar.

"Mereka merencanakan kekacauan di Kyoto."

"Apa tanggapan Kakashi-_san_?"

"Entahlah. Tapi di pertemuan itu, seseorang dari klan Inuzuka berkata tidak sopan dihadapan Kakashi-_san_ sampai membuat Kakashi-_san_ hamper menghunus pedangnya."

"Itu terdengar tidak baik."

"Ya ampun."

**#**

Malam datang, dimana Sasuke harus membunuh target untuk kesekian kalinya. Tapi berbeda dari malam-malam sebelumnya, pembunuhan malam ini disertai dengan turunnya hujan deras. Tapi tak ayal, dalam keadaan apapun Sasuke mampu membunuh targetnya dengan mudah.

Sasuke yang sudah biasa ditemani Naruto berjalan di bawah guyuran hujan dengan menggunakan payung.

"Kau sangat hebat. Kau tak membiarkan darah terciprat mengenai bajumu."

"Yah, itu sudah biasa." Tanggap Sasuke sambil tetap memegang dahinya yang untuk kesekian kalinya lagi mengeluarkan darah. Anehnya, darah itu selalu mengucur ketika ia telah membunuh targetnya. Pikiran Sasuke satu-satunya kali ini adalah pulang dan membersihkan kembali lukanya dengan air angat. Itu merasa lebih baik.

"Yah, untuk merayakannya mari kita sama-sama minum _sake_."

"Tidak, terima kasih."

"Dasar, baiklah sampai nanti."

Naruto meninggalkannya sendirian. Sepertinya, pria berambut pirang itu sudah tak sabar meminum _sake_ yang sudah menjadi kebiasaannya.

CRANG.

Bunyi sebuah rantai beradu.

_Sial!_

**#**

Temari duduk sendirian di tempat hiburan dan ia meninggalkan _okiya_ untuk beberapa saat. Ia butuh menenangkan dirinya saat ini dengan meminum _sake_. Terasa baik untuknya menghilangkan rasa sedihnya atas kehilangan Sasori.

Ia menenggak _sake_ nya dengan dua kali tegukan.

"Hei lihat,"

Tiga orang pria disebelah meja tempat duduk Temari sedang memperhatikan Temari.

"Wanita itu lumayan juga."

"Huh, berkeluyuran malam di hujan deras kesini hanya untuk meminum _sake_?"

"Fufufu."

Perasaan Temari mulai tak enak.

Ia bangkit dari duduknya, mengambil payung ungu pucatnya.

Temari keluar dari tempat itu dan mulai membuka payungna.

Ia berjalan di bawah rinai hujan.

**#**

CRANG.

Bunyi sebuah rantai beradu.

_Sial! Akatsuki?_

SYAT.

Pedang yang disertai dengan rantai itu terbang ke arah Sasuke dan membuat payung Sasuke terbelah menjadi dua. Pria yang melemparkan pedang ke arah Sasuke mulai menampakkan dirinya yang semula bersembunyi di balik rumah-rumah.

_Dia bukan akatsuki. Dia pembunuh bayaran sama sepertiku._

Kini Sasuke tanpa payungnya. Menatap tajam pria itu.

Satu..

Dua..

Tiga..

BLAR.

Gema petir memulai aduan pedang milik Sasuke dan pri yang berusaha membunuhnya tersebut.

Baru beberapa detik awal, Sasuke sudah melesat bagai petir. Dilemparkannya salah satu katana miliknya ke dekat pria yang tak dikenalnya. Tapi pria itu meloncat ke atas genteng rumah dan kecepatan yang sama cepatnya dengan Sasuke, pria itu melilitkan rantainya pada tubuh Sasuke.

Sasuke terkurung di lilitan rantai pria itu. Tapi, karena kekuatan yang dimilikinya lah Sasuke dapat melepaskan rantai itu dengan mudah.

**#**

Ditengah hujan yang deras, seorang wanita berjalan dengan langkah terseok-seok. Entah kemana arah tujuannya, tetapi ia tetap mengikuti kata hatinya menyusuri _shiro_ yang terpampang di kanan-kirinya.

_Tempat tinggal pun, aku tak punya._

_Bagaimana aku bisa pulang?_

**#**

Sang pria yang nafsunya semakin ingin membunuh Sasuke melompat kea rah Sasuke yang telah melepaskan lilitan rantai yang sedemikian rupa ia telah memegangnya dengan kekuatan penuh. Tapi, memang tak mudah menangkap sang _battousai_ semacam Sasuke.

Si pria siap menghunuskan pedangnya pada Sasuke.

JRASH.

Sasuke menebas tubuh pria tersebut dari depan sampai belakang tubuhnya. Darah tercirat dimana-mana. Pria itu meregang nyawa dengan tragis.

_Wangi bunga sakura, kering dan padang pasir?_

Dan tepat di depan Sasuke, seorang wanita berkimono hitam dengan rambut pirang yang disanggul rendah berdiri menatap Sasuke. Darah pria yang berusaha membunuh Sasuke itu mengenai payung hitam wanita itu dan walaupun kimono nya berwarna hitam, darah yang tercirat di kimono nya terlihat. Wajahnya yang putih merona juga ikut terciprat darah.

Wajahnya sayu.

Dan sekali lagi, luka di dahi Sasuke mengeluarkan darah.

Mata Sasuke membulat.

_Kenapa?_

"Kau benar-benar membuat hujan darah."

Wanita itu semakin mendekat ke arah Sasuke, tangannya yang putih mulai mendekati wajahnya.

**TBC**

Glossary: (1) _Shikaku_: Pembunuh Bayaran (2) _Hitokiri_: Pembunuh berdarah dingin

**Author's Note**: What? Fic yang lain pun belum sempat aku lanjutkan. Yah tapi setidaknya ini adalah hasil semangatku untuk menulis setelah UN. Maafkan aku untuk para tokoh disini dan maafkan aku apabila penggemar ShikaTema benci karena jika aku membayangkan Sasuke, disini akan lebih cocok bersanding dengan Temari. Yah aku berharap kalian bisa enjoy dengan fic SasuTema disini. Temari disini bukan sebagai _geisha _yang tinggal di _okiya_. Hanya saja dia menjadi pelayan yang membagikan _sake_ seperti itu, tidak melayani seperti _geisha_ pada umumnya. Maafkan aku dengan imajinasi ku yang terlewat sangat jauh.

Oh ya, menurutku wangi parfum _bunga sakura yang mekar di padang pasir_ itu memang mustahil. Dan juga peran Shikamaru disini mendapat porsi sedikit. Tapi Shikamaru disini berperan sebagai peran penting dan tidak ditunjukkan secara tidak langsung. Chapter depan akan dijelaskan^^

Sebelumnya, aku memang tidak percaya diri dengan mempublish fic ini tapi karena keinginanku untuk mempublish fic ini menggebu-gebu *ugh kata-katanya* yah aku yakinkan diriku untuk mempulis fic ini. Dan pendapat readers dan reviewers, apakah fic ini patut dilanjutkan atau end saja? Arigatou~


End file.
